Sweet Revenge
by fairyeater1997
Summary: Chubby Reader is approached by Murasakibara who has not so innocent intentions. However, Reader is also receiving attention from Kagami whose intentions are a lot more wholesome than Murasakibara's. (forced lemon 18 fanfic)


**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, Tadatoshi Fujimaki DOES. This is 18+ fanfic and this does have a lot of LEMON (forced lemon.) This is my first time writing a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic so please be merciful, and enjoy. If people enjoy this I will continue it so please leave comments saying whether or not you'd like me to continue.**

He was known as the giant of the Generation of Miracles and besides his height you knew he also had a giant appetite for sweets. The purple-haired basketball star was a glutton for candies, cakes, and cookies and you understood exactly why. You were a big fan of sweets too and throughout your life you were teased for your curvier, fuller figure, your thick thighs that touched when you walked, and your pudgy tummy that adorned your waist. However, overtime you developed a certain hardness to the teasing and ridicule you received, and that's why you isolated yourself, you weren't afraid, you were just hardened to the opinions and emotions of people. Nobody really tried to get close to you and you didn't mind, you preferred to be an introvert, keeping to yourself and your books. Your books were your favorite because they were erotic novels, something that let you live out certain fantasies in a way that didn't require you putting yourself out there, to actually fulfill said fantasies. Sure your were a chubby reject that nobody really noticed and that was exactly what you wanted, that was until someone, well actually two someone's noticed you.

You decided to stay late at a coffee shop to study and then read the latest erotic novel you bought the day before. You're fine with reading your novels in public cause you always take the book sleeves off your non-erotic novels and slip them on as a cover up because it saves you the weird looks of judgment from other people. However, as you walk out of the coffee shop head down, you don't notice the large form that suddenly rams you to the ground. "Oh sorry." You hear a male voice say as you look up to see a student you've only ever heard about from overhearing other student's moon over his brooding good looks, its Taiga Kagami. You look up to see an unemotional face and hard eyes, he reaches out a giant hand for you to take, his strange eyebrows furrow in frustration as you stare at his outstretched hand. "Well you gonna take it or stare?" He comments as you snap out of your stupor, you ignore his hand and scramble to retrieve your books, but you're on some kind of autopilot as you grab your books and rush to leave. However, you don't notice that you left the most important book of all, "Hey girl! You left one of your books!" He informs as you turn around in horror to see him pick up your erotic novel, as the fake cover slips off he looks down to see the real cover. A naked woman whose hands are strategically placed over her body adorned in rose petals looks back at the red-haired man as his face suddenly turns as red as his hair. "Uhhhhh…" he pauses searching for something to say, you quickly snatch the book from his hands and the fake cover off the ground, as you turn around in a quick retreat. Taiga Kagami stares after you even as you retreat because you just managed to make him do something he rarely does, blush.

As weeks pass you manage to forget the blushing red-haired man and your embarrassment eventually dies down. However, new embarrassment arises as a certain purple-haired man begins to take interest in you. You're reading one of your novels and snacking in the gym in an effort to avoid the many students swarming the cafeteria at this very moment. You're so entranced by your novel that you don't even notice the large shadow that falls over you, "Hey can I have one of those." A purple-haired man asks you, he's holding a basketball, and looking at you expectantly. "I guess…" you say reluctantly as you offer him your box of pocky. He grabs the box and pulls out a handful, "Hey! You said just one." You give him a frustrated look; he smirks at you before he crams his handful into his mouth. "Rude," you mumble under your breath as you snatch the half empty pocky box out of his hand. "Hey you a new student?" he asks as he eyes you up and down. "No." Your answer is clipped as you look back to continue your book. However, Murasakibara doesn't leave and continues to stare at you. You still feel his gaze on you so you look up with an irritated look on your face, "Can I help you with something?" you ask clearly annoyed. "What's your name?" Murasakibara inquires, "It's (Name). Now can you let me get back to my novel?" He looks at you curiously, "One more question, what're you reading?" You nervously dart your eyes to the side as you quickly flash him the fake cover, "It's nothing really exciting, see?" you explain hurriedly. "Can I see it?" He holds out his hand expectantly as you clutch the novel to your chest. "No," you quip quickly. "Why not?" He asks with his hand still outstretched towards you. "Because…" you trail off searching for a valid answer as he makes an unexpected swipe toward your book, "Give it here (Name)-chin." You give him an annoyed look, "No, and don't call me that." He looks at you and smirks, "Oh what's wrong (Name)-chin, why won't you let me see your book?" He asks again. "Oh I know," he begins to answer his own question, "Perhaps it's because you're reading something naughty." You deadpan for a moment looking at him, "Oh, fuck off," you reply looking back down at your book. Suddenly, a long arm shoots out and a rough hand grabs your chin as Murasakibara smirks down at you condescendingly. "Now, now (Name)-chin," he begins, "I expect only sweet things to come out and go in of that beautiful mouth of yours." You rip your chin out of his grip as you gather up your things to leave, reaching for the rest of your pocky as Murasakibara snatches it away from you. "Hey!" you yell in protest as the purple-haired man smirks back at you, "I'll take these as an apology from you for such rude behavior," he states smiling wickedly. You turn to leave quickly, but before you can a large rough hand snatches your wrist. "Not so fast, (Name)-chin," he coos, "What do you want!?" You answer back as his hand grips your wrist even tighter, "Tomorrow, (Name)-chin, you will attend the basketball game between Yōsen and Seirin, and you will cheer for me, and only me, understand?" You look at the giant uneasy as if searching for an answer, "Why?" is the only answer that escapes your lips. "Because," he starts, "If you don't, I will punish you," he pauses, "severely." He adds with a sadistic smile slowly spreading across his face. You don't answer for a moment and you feel his rough grip on your wrist increase, "Ouch! Okay, okay I'll go. Just please let go of me." You answer hurriedly as he finally releases his iron grip on you. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then (Name)-chin," he says as a childlike grin returns to his face and he turns to leave as you hurry away. What the hell was that? You think to yourself as you hurriedly walk home, you'd never met that guy once before today and here he was threatening you, that's bullshit. The rest of the evening consists of you debating with yourself back and forth of whether or not you will actually attend the game. However, after careful consideration and a couple flashbacks of Murasakibara's threat and how dark and sinister his eyes got at the mention of punishing you, you ultimately decide to attend. Reluctantly, the next day after school you sardine yourself into the rows of bleachers with the many other students; however, in hand as always is your trusty novel. You look around the court nervously scanning for a glimpse of his purple hair when suddenly your eyes go wide, there on the other side of the court stands Taiga Kagami. You're about to look away from the red-haired male when his eyes suddenly lock with yours and you have no choice, but to stare back. The redhead suddenly smiles a small smile and nods his head lightly toward you. You quickly look away embarrassed and look back down at your novel. The game goes off without a hitch, or at least you think it does, until you hear the final buzzer and notice Yōsen has lost. The Seirin crowd roars in victory as the Yōsen fans hang their heads in defeat. As everyone begins to pile out of the gym you wait behind so as to not get trampled. Suddenly, as your about to leave, a hand grips your already injured wrist, your stomach drops as you turn around expecting the purple-haired man. However you quickly recover as you notice it's the red-haired male instead. "Taiga Kagami," you say as he pulls you to the side of the bleachers. "Yes, that's my name, but I never caught yours." He looks at you expectantly, you continue to stare. "What's your name?" He asks outright breaking you out of your trance, "It's (Name), (Name) (Last Name)." you inform him. "Well (Name) I didn't think you were the type to come to sporting events, but I'm glad I could get your name." He says thoughtfully as he chooses his next words carefully, "Hey, can I have your number." You stare up at him with a confused look on your face, "Why?" He looks a little hurt at your reply, but bounces back quickly, "Because I want to get to know you better." You eye him suspiciously, "Is this a joke or something?" Kagami looks down at you with a hard look in his eyes, "What? No, I just wanted to talk to you, jeez if it's that much of an inconvenience," he turns to leave but you grab his wrist this time, "Wait, I'm sorry I've just never had a person take interest in me that's all, but yeah here's my number." You quickly tear a sliver of your notebook paper bookmark out of your novel and scribble your number down handing it to him, he takes your number and the first genuine smile you've seen from him graces his face. "Cool, I'll call you soon," he assures you as he turns to leave and bumps right into Murasakibara. The purple-haired male sneers at the redhead, "Watch it, Taiga." The redhead looks coolly at the purple-haired man and answers with a "Whatever, Atsushi," as he walks away. You shrink back as the purple-haired male looks down at you with disgust. "What were you doing talking to Taiga Kagami?" He questions as you push yourself further into the wall beside the bleachers, "I, umm, I, uhhh…" You trail off as one of Murasakibara's large hands comes clapping down on the wall beside you with a large smack, "Nevermind, wait here for me to change, I'm walking you home." He states a matter-of-factly before turning and entering the locker rooms nearby. You feel yourself trembling and in your mind you're debating to walk out of this gym right now, you could probably make it home before he leaves the locker room, but you're not sure you want to take that chance and fear roots your feet to the shiny gym floor. About fifteen minutes later Murasakibara emerges from the locker rooms dressed in his street clothes he strides confidently towards you, "Let's go," he demands coldly. You follow him outside as you begin you walk. "Umm, Murasakibara-san?" you inquire, "What?" he snaps back. "Umm, my house is the other way," you state nervously, "I know, we're taking a shortcut," he states as you follow him to what you notice is the elementary schools playground. As your staring at the ground you don't notice when Murasakibara suddenly disappears. "Oh (Name)-chin," he calls out to you as you turn to see him sitting on the platform that children usually use to reach the monkey bars. "Come here, (Name)-chin." You shift from foot to foot nervously, "I…I just want to go home Murasakibara." He glares at you, "I said come here (Name)-chin." Reluctantly you approach him until you're merely three feet away. "Come closer (Name)-chin." You take a step closer, "Closer," he demands. You take another step, "Closer…" you take one more step and you're practically face to face. "Good," he begins, "Now, on your knees." You're suddenly taken aback as a look of horror flashes across your face. He looks up at you with innocent eyes but a sadistic smirk shows you his true intentions, "I said on your knees." You can tell by his voice that he's growing impatient, you turn to leave but a strong firm hand knots itself in your hair. Suddenly your facing him again as he towers over you, your legs are weak and with one final pull down to your hair you're on your knees in front of the giant as he sits back down on the platform. "Now," he instructs, his large hand still knotted in your hair, "Pull it out." You look up at him eyes growing wide and shake your head hurriedly back and forth. His other hand shoots out and grips your neck tightly as his other hand pulls your hair tighter, "Do you want another punishment?" He asks staring into your eyes, you look at him wearily. His lips are right near your ear now, "Like taking it up the ass?" He pulls back and let's out a laugh as he notices how much wider your eyes have gotten. You hurriedly shake your head as he sneers down at you again, "Then pull it out, now." You slowly reach your hands toward the grey sweatpants tight on his hips and pull slowly revealing the beginnings of a purple happy trail underneath his belly button, as soon as that is revealed you stop pulling his pants. However, because you stop the grip in your hair tightens and your soon back to slowly pulling down the sweatpants revealing the v of his hips until finally like a caged animal his long, thick member springs forth. With large eyes you stare stunned by the sight before you, you weren't a virgin but you weren't exactly skilled in performing sexual favors. It was so long and thick, with an unruly patch of purple hair at the base, and the head of his member was red, but the large veins running up the sides were a light blue under his pale skin. "Go ahead," he says, "Lick it…" he hesitates searching for the right words, "Like a lollipop." You look up at him from your position between his legs, suddenly you face twists in disgust and anger, "No!" you shout as you use your hands placed on his inner thighs to propel yourself backwards. However, with his large hand knotted in your hair you didn't really have anywhere to go. He looks down at you with a sneer, "I said lick it or…" he seemed to search for the right punishment to put into words, "Or I'll bend you over right here and fuck you in the ass until you bleed." Your face pales at the mention of the threat; your eyes search his face for any sign that he's bluffing but you find no sign, he's dead serious. You take a deep breath and look at the bulbous head that's already dripping with pre-cum, you swipe your tongue over the slit only to stop when you hear Murasakibara's breathing hitch. "Go on, "he urges, "more," you suddenly take the head of his member into your mouth completely tasting more of his salty pre-cum. "Oh fuck." Murasakibara sighs, "Keep going baby." Unexpectedly his hand knotted in the back of your hair abruptly begins to force your mouth further down on his hard, long cock. You start choking only for him to push harder until nearly half of his ten inches is down your throat, and as quickly as it appeared the intruder is gone, this time, however, the intruder returns with full force grazing your gag reflex as Murasakibara begins to face-fuck you roughly. Your eyes are watering, but soon tears begin to fall as you're used and abused like some cheap inflatable sex doll. After about ten minutes Murasakibara abruptly forces his length as far down your throat as possible and finishes, shooting his essence nearly to your stomach. Murasakibara pulls you off of his semi-flaccid length and pulls you to standing height, he then looks at your pathetic , red, tear-streaked face in amusement and kisses you right on the mouth, slowly slipping in his tongue for good measure. "Now let's get you home." He says, standing from the playground set and walking off in the direction of your home, too scared to protest you follow behind him until he abruptly stops and waits for you to catch up directly beside him, he reaches a long arm down and grasps your hand in his and continues walking like none of the past thirty minutes just happened. When you finally get home Murasakibara turns you to face him at the door and then begins whispering a list of demands to fulfill or suffer the consequences. After, he tilts your head up to look at him and kisses you roughly on the lips going so far as to even stick his long tongue nearly down your throat. He then bends down to your ear and whispers "See you tomorrow, (Name)-chin," before walking away, leaving you frightened and confused at your own front door. After entering your house you go through the normal routine of hellos and how was your days from your family before retreating to your room. Rushing into your bathroom you hurriedly undressed before grabbing toothpaste and a toothbrush and hopping into the shower. Scalding hot water ran down your back as you repeatedly brushed your teeth with fury. Your mind kept coming back to the demands Murasakibara whispered into your ear before tongue-fucking your mouth, "Tomorrow you'll wear a skirt to school, and you won't wear anything underneath it. I'll be checking periodically throughout the day so make sure you don't disobey me, or there _will_ be another punishment." Shivers ran down your back at the very thought of him touching you. You could still taste him in your mouth even as you roughly scrubbed your teeth. When you finally felt that you'd scrubbed your mouth and your body enough quickly got out of the shower and dried off. You threw on an oversized t-shirt and crawled into bed, you tried to think of ways to avoid going to school tomorrow, but in every instant you came out with a worse outcome.


End file.
